Kid Wars
Kid Wars is a comic series that follows the story of the Petes, a band of rebels who have the will to fight off the Droid Empire who has come from the abandoned void of space to colonize their planet,Earth! The Series concept and creation Released in 2014, it was the very first series released by Comix-Blade. Written and Illustrated by James Evans founder of Comix-Blade. A story based around the world being occupied by a mechanical army known as the Droid Empire. When the United States and the United Soviet Socialist Republic''. An army known as the Kid Army came up to liberate Earth only for a 9 year struggle to end in failure, 3 years after the battle is over, a group of children rebels rise up to the challenge to end their metallic leaders. Saga 1: Rebels Forever Saga 1 consists of 6 Episodes, which focus on the establishment of the rebels, the Droid imperial forces and the challenges that stand in front of them as the battle rages on! *Episode 1: The Start *Episode 2: James Strike Back *Episode 3: Peters Revenge *Episode 4: The Dark Knight *Episode 5: The Arena *Episode 6: Unfriendly Trial The final episode of the first saga, which consisted of the future to reoccurring characters. Despite the actions occurred in the episodes above there have been some pros and cons about the first saga. Most notably was the build up of ''Joshua and how he was represented as a powerful force to not be messed with. In a Q&A James Evans did answer that: : "I felt the first two episodes were more than enough to build up the kind of character he was but upon reflection and creating more and more threats, Joshua would eventually be seen as a low tier villain. Which he really isn't, just a perfect example of potential that at this time is not fully tapped." The controversy based on the abilities of certain characters and the power router came into play but seeing as how it is only the first season, nothing more can really be added onto there at the time being. Saga 2: Molten Chronicles While radically different from the previous saga, this saga is far more focused on the connection between Peter and James. Also to give a face on the Kid Army as they now are beginning to play a much bigger role in the Kid Wars story line after their introduction in Episode 4. While the previous Saga mostly focused on the Droid Empire and friends becoming enemies, this Saga was confirmed for actually targeting when even the side of good always has a hint of darkness within it's walls. *Episode 7: Molten Chronicles Part 1: Ronnie and EX- 101 * Episode 8: Molten Chronicles Part 2: Night Flare * Episode 9: Molten Chronicles Part 3: Heated Front * Episode 10:Molten Chronicles Part 4: Peter vs EX-6 Saga 3: Return Following the news that Scorpin had been revived Peter, Marina, and James. All launch back into Africa too where Peter had fought off with him. Unknown to them that someone else was returning to the sphere of influence and this one mans return to represent the Earth will change the war forever. * Episode 11: Return * Episode 12: Broken Gaia * Episode 13: Deaf Announcement * Episode 14: Czar Brigade * Episode 15: Advent Crisis * Episode 16: Fear Tears * Episode 17: Arrangement of Sides Saga 4: Nothing to Lose While being held as Jeremy's "guests" in Terra. Peter and James use this time to improve their own strengths but this also gives their enemies in the Droid Empire to prepare their own improvements in their battle talents. * Episode 18: ??? Trivia *The character Ryan Bose was originally called Brandon Mcelroy and was planned to be brought back to life but due to a bitter taste of judgment, the name was changed to Ryan Bose and the revival planned storyline was tossed into the trash. --- This Revival came full circle in Episode 11, when Brandon McElroy made his debut *James has gone on record saying that the character Ex-101/Fire, is actually the bio-polar opposite of one of his long time favorite childhood boss battle characters, Chaos 0. *Kid Wars was inspired by Dragonball Z and Lego Star Wars the complete saga. Category:Age of Great Intention Category:Kid Wars Category:Comix-Blade Category:Genesis Age Category:Comic